Daily Life with Amazons and Monster Girls
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: Chihiro had to die, but he was not going to let Iyu go down with him. Nagase finally snaps and decides to take matters into his own hands. Due to the interference of a stranger, three kids with nowhere to go are offered a place to call home...yet for some reason, it involves incredibly sexy monster girls. More importantly, is that guy's back okay? (AU for KRA-S2 from Ep. 13)
1. Chapter 0

If there was anything Hiroki Nagase had ever truly felt happy about in his life, it had been his actions in taking Chihiro and Iyu out of this hellhole of a town.

After he found Chihiro and Iyu at the chapel, the poor kid a miserable crying mess. Nagase had only seen him like this before a handful of times back during their naive, glory days as Team Kiss. Thinking back on it now, Nagase was an asshole to Chihiro. Though he took him in, practically begging Owner to allow Chihiro to stay at the bar and use it from time to time, he never once thought of the kid as a friend. Just a meal ticket. He should have realized what kind of dangerous game they were playing when he first saw Chihiro fight an Amazon. What he felt at the sight back then was awe, amazement...and excitement. Something that was so abnormal, so freakish, so... _different_ from that dull and boring life he led in high school.

It wasn't until Takumi turned into an Amazon right before his eyes, and watched as he ate Kenta's leg that he realized that he was playing a dangerous game. That was what it was to him. A game. A way to get away from his boring life...and now reality hit him in the face. If it weren't for Chihiro for all those times...they wouldn't even be alive. In fact, everytime they survived while hunting Amazons may as well have been dumb luck. At first, he was pissed beyond words and wanted to kill as many Amazons as he could get his hands on. Then he met Mamoru, an Amazon that used to be friends with Owner.

 ** _"We wanted nothing to do with humans...but they continue to hunt us! We didn't want anything to do with them anymore, and still they kill us! How is us hunting humans any different from what they've been doing, Shido-kun?!"_**

To this day, he could still hear those damn words echoing. In a way, that Amazon was right. It wasn't fair. When it came down to it, Nagase realized he was still a kid. A naive kid. When he found Chihiro again, and learned about Iyu, he wanted to try and make amends. The best way to do that was what Chihiro was trying to do...and that was get Iyu to be human again. From what he understood, 4C turned her into a living corpse, an Amazon without a will of her own. Yet Chihiro believed that it was possible to bring her back. Nagase remembered what she was like before; kind, cheerful, always smiling...if he were honest, the cold and apathetic face she always bore, expressionless and bland, had unsuited a girl of her looks. Really, she was stunningly beautiful, so he was willing to help Chihiro and try and make her human again.

Then...shit went to hell in a handbasket.

Chihiro...all of this time, he had been the point of origin. The reason why Takumi became an Amazon...why so many people were turning into Amazons and killing and eating people. He wasn't sure what to feel when he confronted the boy about this after he sneaked into 4C and saw what had been the result of his apparent rampage. Debris, carnage, destruction, death...it was all so focused, and Iyu stood in the middle of it uncaringly, staring blankly at a wall that had a photograph with her and Chihiro, the boy smiling. He should have been angry and pissed about Chihiro...but that face. That pathetic, sniveling face that wanted to live...to be with Iyu, the one person he could truly smile and be with, had all but want to make Nagase want to help him in any way he could.

So what if 4C wanted to kill him? So what if his own fucking father wanted to kill him? What right did they have? That Amazon...Mamoru was right. The humans were hunting Chihiro, an Amazon, who just wanted to live and be with Iyu. To stay by her side to try and save and protect her, to bring her back to normal, and yet still they hunted him. It wasn't fair...it wasn't fair at all! What right did they have?! Wouldn't they be the same if they were suddenly in Chihiro's shoes?! Being hunted simply because he was a monster?! For the first time, Nagase didn't see Amazons as the monsters, but instead humans themselves. When it came down to it, there was no crueler monster in the world than humanity itself.

At the chapel...Nagase found Chihiro again, surrounded by death and carnage once again, holding Iyu, face expressionless as always, weeping and holding onto her like a lifeline.

 ** _"Why...why can't we live in peace?!"_**

Nagase wished he could answer that. He half-expected Chihiro to try and convince 4C to stop whatever it was that they were doing to Iyu. He wasn't stupid. He saw what was happening to her arm, that disgusting and putrid burn on her arm that was slowly spreading. The armlet must have been what was causing it, and for a while, he was worried Chihiro's was like. Instead, though...the boy had a request. To keep Iyu safe while he tried to convince 4C to stop what they were doing to her.

Bastard didn't even give him a chance to say no.

And so, here he sat, outside a small warehouse near the outskirts of the city limits, leaning against his motorbike while Iyu sat against the wall, her look as bland as always. He tried several ways to think of a conversation...but would it have mattered? He had tried before, and she didn't listen. How could she? She didn't have a will of her own. She was just a puppet that listened to orders. He sighed, scratching the back of his scalp while trying to find a way to stop whatever was happening to her arm. He tried everything. Ripping it off, a pocket knife, even a fucking crowbar...and NOTHING WORKED. What the hell was that strap made of?! Iron?! Or had it melted into her skin, preventing him from taking it off? Either way, this was a bad situation. If Iyu died...kami, he didn't want to think what this would do to Chihiro.

Speaking of that brat, it had been at least a few hours since the last time they spoke. He looked back at Iyu in worry, looking at his phone. Every second that passed, Nagase was growing more and more concerned. Where was he? What was taking him so long? As if to answer, his phone vibrated. Instantly, relief and panic both spread, seeing the caller ID. He picked it up immediately, and pressed it to his phone. "Chihiro?!"

 _"...gomen, Hiroki,"_ Chihiro said on the other end in a pathetic voice. It sounded so defeated, it was enough to make him cringe. _"I tried...Tachibana and Kurosaki...they..."_

"Nevermind that!" he hissed. "Where are you?!"

 _"Near the city limits...I think I can smell them...tou-san...and him..."_

Immediately, Nagase's heart dropped. His father was closing in again. Dammit, what the fuck was he?! A cockroach?! He would have thought the shotgun shell would have slowed him down, but apparently, it didn't do jack shit. He cursed, turning to his bike. "Do you know where exactly you are?!" he shouted. "L-look, just wait there! I'll come and-"

 _"Hiroki-kun."_ Chihiro's voice made him stop. There was something in his tone that made his body cease its movement. _"It's fine...I'll be alright. How...is Iyu?"_

He winced, looking at Iyu. Her head was lowered, so he couldn't get a good look on her face, but she still seemed motionless and unfazed. He looked at her arm. The disgusting patches of flesh were getting bigger. Spreading. "...it's bad."

 _"...she's not going to make it, is she?"_

"Where are you, Chihiro?!" he shouted, finding the strength to make his body move again. His heart was thumping against his ribcage. "Listen, just tell me where you are! I can swing by and-"

 _"Nagase."_

Once more, his body stopped, and this time, his eyes widened.

Chihiro...never called him by his family name.

 _"It's fine...everything is going to be fine."_

No, it wasn't.

 _"Hey, do you remember...the first time we met? Hahahaha...it seems like it was so long ago."_

No...no no no.

 _"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused...looking back on it, I should have tried to stop you. Kenta, Takumi, you...we should have stopped. Maybe then, Takumi and Kenta would still be..."_

He couldn't be doing this. He just couldn't. This...it had to be some kind of sick joke.

 _"Nagase...can I ask you a favor?"_

"C-Chihiro?" Nagase whispered, realizing what kind of voice his friend had now. A cold, clammy sweat poured through his hands. "Don't tell me...you're planning on...?!"

 _"Stay with Iyu...for as long as you can."_

"Chi-"

The line went dead. Nagase held the phone to his ear for several minutes before his brain registered what was happening at this very moment. When it caught up to him, he couldn't help but scream out of anger, grief and frustration as he threw his cell phone to the ground, smashing it into several pieces. He continued to scream still, yelling profanities and curses and swears while he kicked and punched at everything around him. Trashcans, poles, the wall, the litter on the ground. He had even thrown his bike to the ground, grabbing a nearby pipe and whacking it repeatedly. Throughout all of this, tears poured down his face, grief and rage pulling at his heart.

That phone call was Chihiro's goodbye. He had no intention of asking for help, nor receiving it. He was going to die...and he didn't want to let Nagase attend his funeral.

"DAMMIT! CHIHIRO!" Nagase screamed out, his throat burning. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! _BAKA!_ YOU STUPID IDIOT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT A~LL!"

When his anger and grief-fueled high reached its end, he slammed his kick next to Iyu. He panted, sweat pouring down his face, slowly removing his boot from the wall before he found himself leaning on it, pressing his head against his arm while letting the tears flow freely. Iyu barely moved at all during that whole time, staring at the ground while her arm trembled because of what was pumping through the systems in her arm.

Eventually, she spoke. "...Hiroki," she said, her tone low. "Where...is Chihiro?"

Slowly, he looked at her. Gritting his teeth, straining to keep himself standing, refusing to let himself fall like a pathetic child who threw out his pride, he told her, "Chihiro...he's leaving. And that fucking idiot...he's not coming back." He gave a bitter laugh that sounded more like a sob. "And the bastard...didn't even have the balls...to invite us to his own funeral. What...a fucking...prick..."

Once more, she fell silent. Had Nagase looked, he would have seen something flash through her eyes. A foreign thing. Though outside her body was composed and without action, inside her mind, the gears were moving and clicking away. Ever since the first moment when she lost all control of herself, her emotions resurfacing for the first time in so long since her death, a fact that still shook her, as well as her present state, and found herself reviewing the memories she had. She understood the memories of when she was alive up to the moment of her death at the hands of her father...or what was left of him. Her heart shuddered, sadness and horror surfacing before her mind began to look at the memories that came after death.

The memories of the boy known only as Chihiro.

In their first meeting, she found an individual who was an Amazon, yet not. She felt not bloodcurdling lust for flesh, only a human with the powers of an Amazon. However, her existence was like a ray of hope for this strange child, who claimed that he didn't feel the need to eat her as he touched her. Since then, he showed some sort of infatuation for her. She thought nothing of it, and deemed him dangerous whenever he allowed his Amazon instincts to rob him of his senses. Back then, he was a target. Then Kurosaki ordered her not to hunt him. That date was foreign and unknown to her, yet some part of her seemed to understand what it was that Chihiro was trying to show her. Even when he suddenly lost control of himself and attacked wildly, she thought nothing of him. Strangely, she did not feel the hunger of an Amazon from him at that time, but something else. In subsequent encounters, he didn't fight back at all. No, it was more like he refused to against her. Then, when she saw him being beaten and brutalized by Jin Takayama, his father...she understood. She remembered what he said to her when she met Haruka Misuzawa once again after the death of her father.

 ** _"Iyu...if I could feel your pain, I..."_**

From there, an unknown sensation entered her. A sensation that continued to build as she stayed by his side. When she reviewed the memories of her life with her parents and sister, and reached the memories of the day her father became an Amazon...she felt horror. Disgust. Fear. Without understanding what was happening, her emotions went wild and attacked aimlessly. It was only until she had accidentially injured Chihiro, who was trying to calm her down, that she realized what she had done, and found herself reliving the moment of her death.

Now, as she reviewed the memories she spent with Chihiro...a new sensation began to form in her. A sensation that felt so...warm. Comforting. That smile he showed her when they spent the day at the park, the way he laughed so awkwardly after he accidentally smashed a cake in her face...his attempts to not harm her when she attacked...all of it sparked something. Eventually, she remembered their last meeting, which came after her rampage. Suddenly, she found herself touching her fake eye, this sensation budding into something new and foreign, yet wonderful...and saddening.

Chihiro...was going to die.

Chihiro was...going to die.

Chihiro was going to die.

Chihiro was going to die.

He was going to die...and he was not coming back.

The sensation that burned, and eventually, overwhelmed her, made her, for some explainable reason, cause her subdued and otherwise non-existent Amazon self known as Sigma manifest. Her right hand changed, becoming raven black with feathers protruding out from what appeared to be an exo-skeletal bracer and sharp claws meant to rip through flesh. The action caused Nagase to look at her, startled. Then, he saw her face, and gasped.

Tears poured down her face, her breath in a chaotic pant before she raised her arm, letting out a scream before swinging it down. In the next moment, liquid splattered against Nagase's horrified face.

* * *

 _'So this is where...I'm going to die...'_

Strangely, there was no panic or anger in this thought. Rather, it was only acceptance and relief. His body hurt like hell. Gashes and deep cuts were engraved right into his skin, regardless of the armor that his Amazon Neo form provided. Chihiro could only pant as he saw on his knee, cradling his left arm while pieces of his helm fell to the ground, revealing his face partially. Locks of black hair fell out, sticking to sweaty and red-stained skin while blood leaked down the side of his face, barely coming close to his eye. His left eye was solemn and subdued, so tired from the constant fighting that he found no strength in being able to stand. Haruka Misuzawa and his father both knew that, as they stood across from him, readying themselves for the final blow.

Jin's mind was a mess. His son was kneeling on the ground, helpless and defenseless, choosing to go down fighting for dear life rather than a peaceful one. He wanted nothing more than to end the suffering Chihiro was going through. Contrary to what others would have thought, he actually cared about Chihiro. Had he not loved Nanaha...Chihiro would have been born as someone else's son, living a happy life with Nanaha if she ever found a man to settle with. He would have had the happy life he deserved...instead, he got a shitty excuse for a father who wanted to kill the Amazons. And look at the end result. Ordinary people were becoming Amazons because of him falling in love with Nanaha and getting her pregnant, and he turned his own son into an Amazon. Worse...he turned Nanaha into an Amazon. All of this was not Chihiro's fault. This was his own fault. Even now, he felt his hands shaking. In a few seconds, this would all be over. He tried to steady himself, but found it impossible. How could he be calm in a situation like this? This wasn't some Amazon he was about to kill...it was his child. His flesh and blood. Even still...the least he could do was send him to his mother. At lest then, he would be at peace.

Haruka, meanwhile, was conflicted. Ever since the day he embraced his Amazon self, choosing to protect those who had not awakened to their instincts and feed upon humans, he wondered if he made the right choice, choosing to remain as a monster than as a human. And now, this very decision was placed upon Chihiro, the child he had chosen to protect from Jin for four years. Even now, it was hard to imagine that the boy was Jin's son at all. He had observed him a little, an found him to be a little like himself. Naive, yet gentle in his own way. He had even tried to bring Iyu's humanity back. As much as he wanted to believe that the boy could do it...he knew that it was a pipe dream at best. Even if he could do it, what was there for Iyu? To live in a world without her parents and sister that she loved so dearly? To live as...what? A corpse? As much as he would hate it, he would have to kill her, and have be at peace with her family, waiting for her in heaven. He would do the same to Chihiro soon enough. The boy knew he was dangerous...but he wanted to live. At this very moment, he was...and in the next moment, he would be dead. As much as he wanted to stop Jin, he knew the man wanted to be the one to end his son's suffering. How much hell has this child had to endure, being the one who turned his own mother into an Amazon just by being conceived in her womb and also the cause behind humans turning into Amazons? Had there been any other way...Haruka would have wanted him to live, but he knew Chihiro would be unable to live with himself, hence why the three stood here now.

As the two men stared at the young child before them, they once again made up their resolutions. They saw the look of resignation and acceptance reflected in his clear eyes, and they knew that this last moment would be the end of his suffering. At the very least...he would be with Iyu and Nanaha...and perhaps Jin would be with them shortly after. He had stated his desire to end his own life when everything was said and done. Perhaps...when this was over, Haruka would follow his example.

After all, when everything was said and done...this was going to live a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. An aftertaste that he doesn't think he could live with.

He took a deep intake of breath before he pushed the cylinder deeper into the Neo Amazonz Driver while Jin, with a slight trembling hand, twisted the nozzle of his own belt. Two voices, one deep and one electronic, rung out from their respective belts, and felt increased strength flow through certain limbs. For Jin, it was his leg, which began to burn with steam, and for Haruka, it was his own claws, which shook with strength, veins bulging underneath the armor and steam rising.

 **[VIOLENT STRIKE]**

 **[A-M-A-Z-O-N B-R-E-A-K]**

 _'Just wait a little while longer, Chihiro...'_ Jin thought somberly. He was lucky the armor covered his face, otherwise both the brat and the kid would have seen him crying. _'You'll be with Nanaha-chan soon.'_

Haruka closed his eyes. _'Gomensai, Chihiro-kun...I promise, this will be quick.'  
_

Chihiro saw the two readying their finishing attacks, and exhaled a heavy breath, closing his eyes and awaiting the end. He heard them release a battle cry, lunging into the air with their respective limbs ready to strike. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, as he thought back on his life these four years...to eating his mother to meeting Nagase to meeting Iyu...and now, to this moment. Had his life actually meant anything at all? When he thought about it...was he really living? Until he meet Iyu a few months ago...he wasn't sure of anything. He struggled to accept that he was an Amazon when the truth was staring him dead in the face. If there was a regret he had, it was that he never got the chance to see her smile.

 _"Back in school...she was always smiling. Baking cakes for everyone without a reason. I don't think there was a single day in my life that I never once saw her without that damn smile."_

Iyu...ah, if only he had one last chance to see her again. To hold her in his arms, to tell her just how much he meant to her. Hah, now that he looks back on this whole situation...it reminded him of that one story his mother told him. Romeo and Juliet. Was this how Romeo felt, when he thought that he would never see Juliet ever again when he died, choosing to end his life by her side? Oh, if only...

 _'Iyu,'_ Chihiro thought warmly, a small smile forming on his face. Time was resuming back to present, and the two loomed closer to ending him. _'I'll...see you on the other side...'_

Just as acceptance and resignation fully set in, and awaited Jin and Haruka to bring an end to his life, a metallic clang echoed throughout the air, followed by a new voice.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!=**

"Nani?!"

"Tch!"

Chihiro's eyes snapped open, and looked up. Jin and Haruka's attack was interrupted, barred by a single blade before its owner forced them back, throwing them back a ways before landing on the ground. Astounded and amazed, he gazed at his apparent savior. The figure, male going by physique alone, was garbed in a strange suit of armor, the main color of which was a fair shade of magenta with white and black highlights. Tesla bands adorning his wrists and ankles. His helmet was adorned with several barcode-like stripes, two of which rose in the simulation of horns, with a smaller one between them, and a yellow gem at it's top. Large, bug-like green lenses, no doubt acting as the eyes, sat on either side of the helmet. Around his waist was a belt with a peculiar white buckle, and in his hand rested the blade that forced the two Amazons back, strangely resembling a book.

"Yare yare daze," the figure groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought I would be dealing with Shocker, but instead, I got in between a threesome between a bunch of Riders. Looks like I lost another bet." The figure sighed, drooping his head. "Man, when I get back, I'm gonna be in the doghouse now."

"You..." The figure craned his head, giving the red-clad Amazon Alpha a sideways glance. "Who the hell are you?!"

The figure chuckled, twirling his bizarre weapon around in his hand before allowing it to sit on his shoulder. "Who, me?" he asked jokingly. "I'm just a Kamen Rider passing through. Remember that." He then turned to Chihiro, who suddenly realized that the figure was the reason why he was still breathing at this very moment. "By the way, kid...you might wanna take a few steps back. Your ride's here."

"W-what?"

Then, suddenly, a sound echoed through the area. Thanks to his enhanced senses, partially due to his Amazon genetics, Chihiro was able to identify it as the sound of a car engine. Turning his head, he found a truck barreling its way down upon the four. However, his eyes went wide when he saw who was in the driver seat. "H-Hiroki?!" he cried in shock. Suddenly, panic and worry overcame him. What was he doing here?! How in the hell did he even manage to find him?! What the hell was he thinking?! He was going to get himself killed if he got involved! It was why he kept him away from all of this! Just before he could open his mouth again, telling him to run, his eyes caught sight of who was in the bed of the truck, sticking out her hand towards him.

Whatever words that he had managed to form in his throat fell silent as his heart skipped a beat, seeing a beautiful face bearing a look that betrayed the otherwise apathetic and emotionless gaze she always had while her hand was stretching out towards him.

 _"CHIHIRO!"_

In that one moment, Chihiro's earlier desires and sentiments were shattered, and his Amazon instinct flared in full force. On impulse by these instincts, his hand stretched out towards her, moving to grab it. As the truck grew near, the two Amazons tried to move in, but found themselves once again blocked by the magenta-armored stranger, kicking Haruka away with a roundhouse to the solar plexus and countering Jin's left jab with the flat end of the blade. The truck went straight past them, and Chihiro grasped her hand. With impressive strength, she pulled him unto the bed of the truck. Nagase, seeing the target of his rescue now in his possession, turned the wheel around and made the truck do a semi-u turn, proceeding to slam his foot as hard as possible on the gas pedal, and drove like a bat out of hell. The figure evaded with a sweep from Haruka, hopping over it while twisting his body and slashing at his exposed back, causing New Omega to cry out in pain, sent to the ground before the stranger ducked his head to avoid a elbow strike from Alpha, blocking another strike and parrying it, ramming his knee into his stomach and delivering a solid heel strike to the face while he was stunned. As a result, Jin was flung back, landing next to Haruka.

"Dammit," Haruka groaned as he and his temporary partner got up to their feet. They would have moved to go after the truck, but the self-proclaimed Kamen Rider stood in their way, aiming the tip of his bizarre weapon at them threateningly. The purpose behind the gesture was clear. If they wanted at Chihiro...they would have to go through him. However, as they stared him down, the two felt their Amazon instincts go wild, and made them realize something that startled both veterans to the very core. "Who...no, what ARE you?!"

For the first time, both of their Amazon sides were telling the two men to RUN.

"To be perfectly frank," the figure ignored their question at first, chuckling a bit. "I've always wanted to see what you Amazon Riders were capable of. Now, to answer your question...I'm just..."

 **"...a Destroyer of Worlds."**

* * *

 **Chapter 0 - Divine Intervention: END**

* * *

 _Nope. Nope nope nope. Nu-uh. No way. No fucking how. Not happening. Absolutely fucking not. Oh no. Hell no! OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! Excuse me, sir, BUT NO GODDAMN WAY!  
_

 _Miia: ...is he gonna be okay?_

 _Rachnera: Oh, he'll be fine. He's just pissed with the way Kamen Rider Amazons, Season 2 ended._

 _Mero: Really? I, for one, think the ending was wonderful! Ah, how tragic~ To think, two lovers would be separated in life and only reunited in death...!_

 _Cera: And there she goes again...hold a moment. This story is a crossover, correct? Then why is our series not mentioned at all?! For heaven's sake, we are only featured in this author's note!_

 _Papi: Isn't this like the pilot episode of those soap operas Mero watches sometimes?_

 _Rachnera: I think the author mentioned it was world building and setting up a reasonable explanation how the two lovebirds are alive. Actually, did they say when this crossover takes place in our series?_

 _Cera: I believe it is around the time you are introduced._

 _Rachnera: Oho~ You don't say~?_

 _Miia: ...I don't like the look in her eye._

 _Mero: Next Time, on Daily Life with Amazons! Chapter 1 - Second Chances, Part I! Ooh, I can hardly wait!_

 _Suu and Papi: Please Review~_

 _Kurusu: A-and no bad reviews about Chihiro-kun! Give the guy some slack!_


	2. Chapter 1

Night had already descended by the time they were far away from the city, the truck shifting slightly due to the rocky road they traveled on, having been unpolished by road companies for several years. There were hardly any cars passing by at all, showing a wonderful view of the black sky above them. The stars had never been shown so clearly, leaving Chihiro nearly breathless as he looked up and gazed at the sky, Iyu resting with her head on his lap. The drive had been nearly silent ever since they left, and so far there had been no signs of 4C, or his father and Haruka Misuzawa chasing after him. There was also no sign of the magenta warrior that defended him, either. Chihiro frowned slightly, remembering how the man referred to himself as a Kamen Rider, and for some unexplained reason, had arrived to save him. There was no logic to be found at all. The man had no reason to come in and save him...so why?

Then again...he should be happy with these turn of events. He had completely given up hope of ever seeing Iyu being back to normal, and yet, right at the moment where he was supposed to die, she was there, holding out her hand to him while shouting his name with a look that, while not quite the face he wanted to see her wear, made him happy regardless. Now, as she laid there in his grasp, a faint smile was seen, which only made him even happier. However, he winced when he gazed at the empty space where her right arm used to be.

At first, he was bewildered and shocked that Nagase had managed to find him, and even more so that Iyu was with him, alive and without an arm. He was horrified when he realized upon seeing the black splatter along her right hand that she had purposely ripped off her left arm just to stop the armlet from killing her any further. He wanted to berate her for doing something reckless, but could not find it within him. He could also find no words to express anything about how he felt, as the girl, as soon as he was adjusted to his surroundings after being pulled in so suddenly, pulled him into a hug.

 ** _"Don't leave...please."_**

Was there anything he could say to that?

Chihiro closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, reclining against the back of the truck, adjusting his position slightly so he could be a bit more comfortable. "...you were a fucking jackass," Nagase said to him after a long period of silence, his eyes trained on the road. "You know that? Seriously, what the _fuck_ Chihiro?"

"G-gomen..."

His friend sighed, scratching his scalp before giving him a brief glance over his shoulder. "Well, whatever...I'm just glad you're alright man." Chihiro didn't have to see his face to know that he was smiling. The relief and happiness in his voice was more than present. "Anyway, who the heck was that pink dude? A friend?"

"I don't know. He called himself a Kamen Rider."

"A what now?"

"Search me," he shrugged. "Anyway...where are we going, Hiroki?"

"Anywhere that is not that hellhole," he answered. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, and his jaw clenched. "Screw the people there, and screw 4C. We're done with this shit." Chihiro couldn't tell, but Nagase's hands were shaking out of anger and frustration. He knew there was a chance that 4C or those two would come after them, but he was more than ready. Before he and Iyu went after Chihiro, he was "borrowed" a couple of things from Owner's place. He needed a bit of practice with the stuff, but soon he'd be able to back up Chihiro if those bastards came after him. "It isn't fair that you two went through all of that man. You..." He shuddered, took a small breath to calm himself. He didn't want to get so emotional that he might end up crashing the car by mistake. "...you deserve a good life."

The boy didn't know what to say to that. Chihiro realized that the Nagase in that driver seat was different from the Nagase he knew back when they first started Team Kiss. So self-centered about his own well-being while craving that wonderful excitement that let him escape his dull life...and now, here he was, caring about him as a person rather than some meal ticket. He had always been there for him, trying to keep him away from 4C. Had he always been capable of that? Regardless, the boy was grateful for everything Nagase had done for him. A sense of drowsiness went through him as he found himself yawning, his eyes becoming heavy. His body slumped up against the back of the truck, and closed his eyes. Minutes later, he fell asleep, snoring softly.

Nagase glanced once more at the bed of the truck, finding Chihiro' silence as him having fallen asleep. He was starting to get drowsy himself. It was also getting cold, so he would have to stop. He pulled over to the side and stopped the engine, pulling some blankets he grabbed from the passenger seat and exiting, hopping into the bed of the truck. Upon seeing the two Amazons, sleeping together peacefully, he smiled softly. "What a bunch of lovebirds," he muttered as he carefully place the blankets over the two without disturbing them. Really, from his perspective, what else did they look like? Not only that, but the devotion and care he had for Iyu was definitely "love," or perhaps something else if you wanted to get technical. If he remembered right, Iyu was the only person he never felt the urge to eat.

As he hopped out of the truck's bed and to the driver seat, he felt his cellphone vibrate. "Who the hell?" he frowned, taking it out and seeing that it was an unknown number. No one should even have this number, unless 4C decided to find a way and track his damn cell. He flipped it open, and found that it was a text.

 **FROM:** Tsukasa

 _If you want to give Chihiro Takayama and Iyu Hoshino a normal life, head to Hikari Studios in Nagoya._

"...the hell?"

Tsukasa? Who was that? More importantly, how did he know who Chihiro and Iyu were? Was this a trick by 4C? And why in Nagoya? Nagase frowned, wondering whether or not he should delete the message, but he found his eyes staring at the two words that caught his attention the most: "normal life." The words he wanted to make a reality for those two. Ever since this Point of Origin business started, he wanted Iyu and Chihiro to have that; a normal life. No Amazons, no one hunting them, no need to fight anymore...for a while, he found himself wondering if this thing was legit. Was this 'Tsukasa' person offering to give them that? His mind then raced back to that magenta-colored stranger who saved Chihiro from being killed by that Mizusawa bastard and Chihiro's dad. Clenching his phone, he sighed, shaking his head. For now, he'd head to sleep.

Come in the morning, he'd make a decision.

* * *

Haruka never thought he would find himself back at the house that his mother, Reika, had taken residence in. It wasn't "home," per say, as it belonged to the former president of Nozama Pharmacy, but hardly anyone came here. When he entered the house, he found his friends from the Peston Services gathered in the living room, all with forlorn faces and holding the yen coins that were given to them by Mamoru. Hearing his approach, Shido turned, and his eyes widened slightly. He didn't blame him. He looked like hell. His jacket was gone, his shirt was in tatters, he had wounds all over him, along with bloodstains, so it looked like he had just gone through the wringer. "You look like shit," Shido remarked crudely.

"If I'm being honest," he said mirthlessly. "I feel like it." His face then turned somber. "Is...Mamoru...?"

Silence was his answer. No one could look at each other, simply staring listlessly at the coins in their hands. Haruka's hands clenched, gritting his teeth. None of this would have happened if he had tried harder, if he had stayed with the others instead of running off...and maybe, in a sick and twisted sense, if he let Jin kill Chihiro. But he couldn't. The boy was his child, and he had made his promise to Nanaha to protect him until the time came. He looked down at the floorboards, clenching his fist angrily.

"...is it done?" Shido asked after a period of silence. "Is Chihiro..."

"No," he shook his head. "Someone got in the way." Haruka winced a bit as he rubbed his arm, feeling the sting of the blade that cut him. The others gave him a look as he sat down in one of the chairs, setting his belt on the floor by his feet. "He called himself a Kamen Rider...whoever he was, he was strong. He managed to push me and Jin-san back." The stares became even more bewildered. Everyone from the extermination group knew that, even after being blinded, Jin Takayama was a terror to behold. He had endurance to keep fighting and the determination to stand tall and move forward with the intent of ripping apart anyone who had the gall and nerve to stand in his way...at least if that poor individual happened to be an Amazon. The fact that someone managed to push him _and_ Haruka, who was, while less experienced than the former, just as strong back, only told volumes of how powerful he was. "That friend of his, Nagase I think his name was, came and grabbed him. Iyu was with him too."

Fukuda looked up, knitting his eyebrows together. "Iyu?" he asked. "How is she alive? I thought her armlet was killing her?"

"...she was missing her arm." The implications said it all. Haruka could scarcely believe it herself. Either someone had ripped off her arm, or she had voluntarily tore it off with her own hands. The latter wouldn't be possible, as she had no sense of self to drive her to make such a decision...yet the face she had as she reached out to Chihiro had spoke otherwise. Haruka, for the first time in a long while, felt overjoyed. Somehow, Chihiro had succeeded. Iyu was back to normal, and if the look she had when she grabbed Chihiro's hand while reaching out to him was any indication, then she had a reason to continue living as a corpse. "That man, the Kamen Rider...he was strong," he recalled, gripping his hands together, which shook slightly. "The voice in my head...my Amazon...it was telling me to run. Run as far away as possible." He looked up at his friends, grimacing. "That...that's never happened before. And I think Jin-san felt it too."

Nozomi leaned forward, shaking her head. "So...there's a guy out there who can match you and Takayama," she recounted. "And managed to scare the shit out of your wild side?" He nodded. She was still having a hard time believing it, as Haruka was powerful in his own right, but for him to actually lose and be scared shitless by someone... "How strong is this guy?"

"I don't know...all I know is, he called himself a destroyer of worlds."

"Destroyer of worlds?" Misaki asked with an eyebrow raised to his hairline. "So...what? He's a _chuuni_?"

A low laughter caused the conversation to end. The group turned, and found the former president of Nozama Pharmacy, Takaaki Tenjo, nothing more than a crippled old man in a wheelchair who gazed out from the porch. His mouth was set into a grin, his laugh rising. "A Destroyer?" he said between guffaws. "My dear Narutaki, you fascinate me!"

"Tenjo-san?" Haruka called, frowning. "Do you know...who this Kamen Rider is?"

Takaaki turned to him, lips curved into a smile so wide it would have snapped his face in half. "Mizusawa-kun," he said with glee. "My truest belief is that in this world, there is a natural order and a food chain! The Amazons who hunt the humans, Jin Takayama who hunts the Amazons, and of course, yourself who hunts them both! However, above that, there is something even higher up! A Devil who hunts Amazons, Jin Takayama, and Haruka Mizusawa!"

He slammed his cane down, smirking.

"Yes...a devil called DECADE!"

* * *

When morning had arrived, Nagase had decided to give a benefit of a doubt, much against his bitter judgement, and drove towards Nagoya, which was already a few miles ahead. By noon, he and the two Amazons arrived and asked for directions, finding the aforementioned studio. It had the name printed in what looked like a banner resembling a camera lens, and the exterior more or less resembling a traditional Japanese house. "So, this is the place?" Chihiro asked. "It looks sort of run down."

"Tell me about it," Nagase said in agreement. He approached the door, rapping his knuckles against the wood. "Hello? Tsukasa-san? It's me, Nagase. You sent me a text?" There was no response. The black-haired teen frowned heavily, giving a slight look to Chihiro, who took out his driver, wrapping it against his waist while Iyu stood behind him, readying herself. Nagase took out one of the weapons he "borrowed" from Owner, that being a small handgun, and put his hand at the knob. To his surprise as he turned it, it clicked and the door pushed open. The three shared a look with one another. The fact that the door was unlocked, and that no one was answering, meant a lot of things. Nagase then pushed the door open further, allowing them to step inside.

Hikari Studio appeared to be abandoned for the most part. The walls were old and gray, the paint peeling off while the decor seemed to be perfectly in shape. There was a small space that could possibly be a waiting room as there were a few chairs and a table with a tea set on it, and further in a large space with a backdrop. Nagase stepped inside, keeping his aim steady as best he could. He was not used to the weight of a gun yet, nor was he even remotely experienced with one. This was his second time holding a gun, after all. Chihiro followed behind him, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Iyu was behind them, looking out the door for anyone from 4C before she closed the door behind them. She then joined up with them.

After a brief search of the studio, they found no one inside. "Guess they're not here," Nagase said as he took a seat in the waiting room. He gave another look around the studio, noting that while the building itself was old as hell, the furniture was well in shape. "Weird...paints coming off the walls, and everything else looks fine."

"I wonder if its a trap," Chihiro wondered. He saw Iyu taking a look at some of the pictures on the wall, which had a few unusual sights. Some appeared to be portraits of individuals, and others of landscapes. She also notices that there were a few pictures that looked absolutely obscured, as if unfocused or capturing an image within an image that had gone horribly wrong. "And who is Tsukasa?"

"Beats me," the human sighed. "Anyway, you doing okay, Chihiro?"

"Mm. Though I might need to restock on protein packs. I'm starting to run out."

Nagase nodded, making a mental note to find some of the stuff. It was a pain that Chihiro couldn't eat normal food, but given the shit he's gone through, it was understandable why he couldn't. He then looked at Iyu. "Out of curiosity," he asked. "Can Iyu eat? I mean, I know she's...dead...and all, but can she taste stuff?"

"I don't know, actually," the boy said. Truth be told, he hadn't asked her if she was able to experience most stuff anymore, like being able to feel pain or if she could taste stuff. What he did know, though, was that she still needed protein to keep herself in working order. At the very least, though, she was able to feed herself now. "Hey, Hiroki?"

"Yeah?"

"...thank you." Nagase blinked, looking at Chihiro strangely, who scratched the back of his head, cheeks pink. "For...saving me back there. I...I thought it would be better if I died. In a way...dad and Mizusawa were right. I can't control myself sometimes...and maybe I had given up on trying to get Iyu back to normal. But, then you came, and Iyu, she was..." A soft smile formed on his face, bowing his head. "Really...thanks."

For once, Nagase felt utterly embarrassed and turned away, scratching the back of his scalp. "D-dumbass," he muttered, making Chihiro grin. "Of course I'd save you. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Aah!" Suddenly, the two boys shot up in alert, looking in alarm. Iyu was on the floor, rubbing her rear end. Seeing the two's startled looks, she stood up, waving her hand. "I-it's fine, I just tripped." She then noticed that she had accidentally pulled on one of the chains hanging in the air, which were keeping some of the backdrops up. One had fallen into place, though it was quite bizarre to the three. It showed a wonderful city with people strolling by, however there were a few odd individuals also shown in the backdrop. They were unusual in that they had a few unique features, such as the lower half of a snake or horse, fur growing along their bodies, scale-like bits on their face and hands, some even possessing tails. In the air were women with wings for arms, some feathery and others resembling the wings of a bat. "What is this?" Iyu asked, breathless. "Its...beautiful."

Nagase raised an eyebrow. "You think so?" he asked. "Kinda looks weird. Why's there a backdrop like this?" Then again, he had to agree with Iyu's sentiment somewhat. The smiles on both the animal-like individuals and on the normal people's faces were comforting, as if accepting the strangeness around them. For a moment, he envisioned Chihiro in his own Amazon form with Iyu in hers among their number, smiling without having 4C or Chihiro's father and that green bastard in the shadows hunting them. "But...I guess I see the appeal." He holstered the gun in his belt, and turned to the two. "C'mon, you two. Let's jet. Doesn't seem like that Tsukasa guy is here." The two gave a nod, and they made their way to the door.

Chihiro opened the door and stepped out...

"ACK! LOOK OUT!"

...and promptly collided with an unstoppable object. "Oof!" he let out a cry as he found himself thrown to the ground. Iyu promptly rushed to his side, going to help him up while Nagase growled, whirrling on the guy who knocked him down. "Oi, asshole! Why don't you..." he trailed off and found his mouth hanging open, eyes wide in disbelief and shock. When Chihiro snapped out of his stupor, he shared Nagase's look of surprise with Iyu, staring at the person who knocked him down.

"Crap, I'm so sorry!" the inhuman woman cried. Her physique was human in the truest sense, having a well-rounded face with a sharp nose and an athletic physique, dressed in a tank top that read "Sports Club KOBOLD" with a bright orange short-sleeved jacket over it, and denim shorts with sport sneakers, as well as black bands around her wrists. She also had a collar around her neck. The "inhuman" part came in the fact that her skin was covered in fur, and her nose had a small snout that vaguely resembled that of a dog. Small, sharp fangs poked out from the inside of her mouth, resembling fangs of that of a wolf, and her messy hair had two triangular appendages that were curved on the inside, giving the slight impression of being animal ears. However, the twitching proved that the ears were real. "You okay?! Gah, I knew I should have slowed down!"

The three teens said nothing. They could only stare at the woman in utter shock, which she noticed as she folded her arms, cocking her head in confusion. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Haven't you seen a Kobold before?"

Nagase was the first to break the silence, with only three words to describe this situation;

 **"...what the fuck?"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Second Chances, Part I: END**

* * *

 _...I am not crying. I am not crying. I am not crying like a bitch! *sobs* I-I'm not dammit! T-these are manly tears! MANLY I TELL YOU! *grabs a tissue and blows into it*  
_

 _Rachnera: ...are you STILL hung up on the finale?_

 _Miia: Waitwaitwait, what the heck is this?! Where are we in that ending?! Why Polt?!_

 _Papi: Hey, it's the doggy lady from before!_

 _Suu: Doggy lady~!_

 _Cera: I'm more curious as to how that Takaaki fellow knows Narutaki...and why on earth did the author skip the battle with Decade against Alpha and New Omega?! I wanted to see a battle worthy of Riders!_

 _Rachnera: Something about keeping the word limit in place I think. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Polt show up in Chapter 17? You know, way after my introduction?_

 _Suu: Ch-hi-ro-kun~_

 _Miia: Why is she saying his name?_

 _Papi: Chi-hi-ro-kun~!_

 _Rachnera: There's your answer._

 _Cera: Next time, on Daily Life with Amazons and Monster Girls! Chapter 2 - Second Chances, Part II!_

 _Mero: Do please review, and tell us how this tragic tale is going~_

 _Kurusu: A-and keep flames about Chihiro down to a minimum, please!_


	3. Chapter 2

"...what the fuck?!"

Those three words were colorfully, and probably, the best that the Amazons and human could describe. They stared at the woman who called herself a Kobold in utter shock and disbelief, incapable of any other action. Nagase at first thought she was an Amazon, but the woman looked far more human than any of the ones he's seen. That, and Amazons, when they transform, lose any semblance to a human being. Their form was warped, matching an animal or something utterly inhuman. The woman was clearly far more human, and unlike Amazons, showed sanity. Chihiro and Iyu also felt nothing from the woman, which proved that she was not an Amazon. That was confusing for the two, given that the woman was not human.

"What?" the woman who called herself a Kobold frowned, confused even further the by the stares the three teens were giving her. "Have you guys not seen a Kobold before?"

Iyu managed to form a response, though it started in a flustered stutter. "S-sorry, but...we've...never seen anyone like you before."

"Eh, really?" the woman asked, surprised. "Oooh, wait! Is this your first time meeting an extra-species person?"

"Extra...species?"

The furry woman nodded, folding her arms. "Uh, yeah?" she said, though she became a bit confused as to why they didn't seem to be familiar with the term. However, before she could talk with them further, one of the bands on her wrists lit up and let out a small beep, making her eyes widen. "Oh, shoot!" she cried before she hopped atop the railing, running around the two Amazons before falling back down to the sidewalk, taking off in a sprint. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you later!" she shouted over her shoulder before she quickly disappeared, leaving the three dumbfounded.

"...again, what the fuck?" Nagase questioned, staring at her retreating form. He had seen some weird shit during his time with Team Kiss, but this? This was just a whole new level of crazy. He looked at Chihiro and Iyu. "W-was she an Amazon?"

"No," Chihiro groaned as Iyu helped him up, dusting off his clothes. "She wasn't...but that doesn't make it any less weird."

Weird was one word for it. The three teens had more or less encountered a woman who had dog-like traits. They even noticed she might have had a tail wishing around behind her backside. However, the three then noticed something was off. _Way_ off. Their surroundings were not the urban district of Nagoya, but rather a more structural and flourishing cityscape. Small stores, tall buildings, and a corporation tower not too far off in the distance. That, and rather than the still slightly dim sky that had come with the early morning, there was instead a bright azure blue sky with white streaks - a fact that should be impossible in minutes rather than hours. "W-what the hell is going on?" Nagase muttered in shock. "Did we take the back entrance by mistake?"

"Can't be," Chihiro said, also confused and startled. "We went in the way we came."

"Um, guys?" they heard Iyu call to them from behind. "Where's...the studio?" The two boys turned, and sure enough, what should have been Hikari Studio, the place that they were told to come to, was instead an old building with a steel shutter and a broken banner that read "Higashikata's Antiques." The shutter was spray-painted over as well, and over that was a sign that said "Closed Down."

Needless to say, the teens were floored. This...was impossible. A store does not simply vanish out of thin air, and one does not find themselves in another city in just a few seconds. Nagase scowled, already feeling the onset of a massive migrane as he held his head in frustration. "Dammit all, what the absolute crap is going on?!"

* * *

"...are you sure about this, Tsukasa? I mean, don't me wrong, I'm sure you had a good reason for saving Chihiro-kun and all, but...you also have to admit that Mizusawa-san had a point. He can't control the lysogenic cells."

"Oh, have ye a little faith, Yusuke-kun. More importantly, where's our resident thief?"

"Right here. Just got back from Amazons' World."

"...isn't that _Sigma_ -chan's armlet?"

"I see you're still a treasure-whore."

"Back off, Kadoya."

* * *

Kuroko Smith, a Coordinator for the Extra Species Bill, was pissed. Yes, she may look to be calm and cool as she sat down in the boorish meeting regarding a severe matter, but make no mistake, on the inside, she was livid. A little under an hour ago, a group of Extra Species, more specifically, Orcs, were causing trouble at a Doujinshi Store of all places. They had taken the people inside as hostages, and were all armed with guns. Since they weren't human, the police couldn't act normally. She could tell that the Police Chief, Ohara Kinjo, was at his wits end. She read up on his profile briefly when she was assigned to this task, and found that he had apparently been in a relationship with an extra-species; a harpy to be more exact. This, of course, was a good thing. It meant that he knew exactly what was at stake, but that didn't mean he was frustrated that they couldn't tackle the means ordinarily.

Then again, that was what her group was for. "Monsters Of a Neuro," or simply MON for short. A group made up of entirely all extra-species girls. Smith was in charge of this group, and it was her task to deal with any and all matters that related to extra-species.

...and this was why she was pissed.

 _'Damn fucking pigs, making more work for me than I need,'_ she seethed. If anyone knew Smith, they could tell you that she was laid-back and lazy, though this was due to the result of her being stacked with work constantly. She had been asking for a raise for well over a year now, but had yet to receive one. This incident was only going to cause more trouble than she needed, so she was naturally peeved quite a bit. _'Its bad enough I have to deal with trying to organize paperwork on top of my other duties, and now I get stuck with a bunch of horny orcs?'  
_

Needless to say, she wasn't exactly happy. And then there was the fact that she had to sit around in this freaking meeting in the first place, listening to a meaningless report.

"So, here's the situation," the direct aid of the police chief said, reading the report regarding the hostage and the orcs. "They closed the shop's curtains, so we can't directly assess the situation, but according to eye witness testimonies, there are six assailants; all orcs. All of them are armed with small weaponry that they smuggled into the country, and took the employee and four customers as hostages."

Kinjo frowned, crossing his arms. "What are their demands?"

The woman gave an exasperated, mortified, and flushed face as she held up a tape recorder. "They're demands are..."

She pressed play...and naturally, Kinjo's jaw dropped.

 **[I REPEAT! WE, THE ORC CULTURE RE-CULTIVATION LEAGUE HEREBY DEMAND THAT ALL MAINSTREAM EROTIC MANGA BE CHANGED TO "ORC X ROYAL KNIGHT! ON TOP OF THAT, WE DEMAND THE CULTIVATION OF OTHER VARIATIONS OF THE ART, SUCH AS "ORC X ELF," "ORC X COURTESAN," AND "ORC X SISTER!" FURTHERMORE, WE DEMAND THE FURTHER CULTIVATION OF ADDITIONAL GENRES SUCH AS "ORC X MAGICAL GIRL," "ORC X OFFICE GIRL," AND "ORC X SCHOOL TEACHER!"]**

"...what in the holy hell are they talking about?" came the police chief's question, sweat-dropping at the sheer absurdity of such demands.

In Smith's opinion, they were quite rambunctious, if a bit horny rowdy little pigs. Then again, she has heard more outlandish requests before, courtesy of one of her partners and subordinates. _'Speaking of which, I wonder if she's inside already?'_

"T-they have some really crazy demands," the aide said, equally as dumbfounded and grossed out by how perverted the inhumans were. "Sir, the main problem about the assailants is that all of them are non-humans. Like other extra-species, Orcs are protected under the law of the extra-species law. We can't even lay a finger on them."

Kinjo's eyes widened. "W-what?!" he shouted, utterly confused. How in the hell did those idiotic politicians not think about instituting a law or a clause in that damn bill that related to this situation?! "Then how the hell are we supposed to arrest them?!"

"Well, it is a new law," one of the politicians involved with the bill said, shrugging his shoulders. Smith gave the man a sideways glance. He was a bit on the pudgy side, but unlike most politicians she's had the pleasure of meeting as part of her job as Coordinator, he seemed a bit more casual and passive. There was no snake-like intentions behind those eyes, shielded by square-framed glasses. He was earnest...and bluntly so. "There are quite a number of loopholes, Chief Kinjo."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who works in the ministry of foreign affairs! This is an emergency, we shouldn't even be discussing stuff like this! Who cares about the law, so long as we-"

"Go ahead and shoot 'em," the politician from foreign affairs said in rebuttal. "Just don't blame us when you lose your job and get arrested."

At this point, Smith decided to butt in, speaking up clearly for the two to hear her. "Relax, gentlemen," she said as the men looked at her. "This situation is perfect for my subordinates." She then decided to take a drink from her cup of coffee, which she hadn't drunk from since she got it, only to cringe after the first sip. "Ugh, this coffee is awful. This is the instant cheap stuff, isn't it? Aah, I should have stopped by Darling-kun's place for a good cup of joe before this."

"Is now really the time to be talking about coffee?!"

The politician adjusted his glasses, looking at her with intrigue. "Smith-san, are you certain you're people are capable of resolving this issue?"

"Of course," she answered without hesitation. "For a few reasons. First, the matter of our armed forces. Even though we can't force our way through, they're regular police troops, aren't they?" Kinjo frowned, but nodded. "No riot officers or SAT officers among them. Furthermore, not a single one of those officers has a firearm on him. Why is that?" Before the police chief could answer, she held up a hand, pointing to the photographs of the assailants. "It's because of the orcs. They're capable of smelling anyone from within a 1 kilometer radius. That's why there's not a single trooper who can get close, so long as if they have a gun."

"I see," the politician hummed. "You've done your homework."

"Naturally. Its part of my job." _'Which I hate,'_ she thought that last part. It wouldn't do good for her if they heard that. Suddenly, the police received a call. The aid answered it, and to their horror, they heard the sound of gunfire, plus a woman screaming in pain. It was the leader of the group of orcs, the one who issued the ludicrous demands, claiming that she attacked first and did it in self defense. It was another loophole that he exploited...and one of the many that Smith intended to use as well. Though the men couldn't see it, she was smirking. _'Good, both of them are in. Now it's only a matter of time before-'_

"S-sir!" an officer busted into the tent, face set into panic. "T-there's a situation! Someone just rushed into the store!"

"What?!" Kinjo shouted, shocked that someone was so reckless. Smith frowned. That wasn't something she had planned on. Just who was stupid enough to charge in like that? It was like they were asking to get killed. "Who moved in?! I didn't give any orders to engage!"

"I-it wasn't one of our men, sir! It was someone else from the crowd!"

The Coordinator blinked. "Ara?"

* * *

"...Tokyo," Nagase muttered as he and the two Amazons walked through the streets of the city they had suddenly found themselves in without any sort of explanation, utterly confused. "We're in Tokyo. Not Nagoya, but freaking Tokyo." The teen was at his wit's end. It was utterly impossible! "How in the hell do you go from the ass-end of Nagoya to the freaking heart of Tokyo in seconds while in a damn studio?!" The two had no answer for them. They were equally as shocked and stunned, especially by the circumstances that they were in. They agreed with Nagase's words that such a situation should be impossible, yet somehow, here they were. Even stranger was the fact that were a few people walking around with inhuman features. One was even flying around with leathery wings behind their back! However, neither of the Amazons felt anything from them. Whatever they were, they were not Amazons.

Rather, they were...extra-species.

In spite of the strange looks they received when they had asked around, apparently those with strange features were known as extra-species. Apparently, three years ago, when the existences of monsters came to be known, the governments of each race as well as the world established a bill known as the Cultural Exchange, in which a monster would learn about the human culture while staying with a homestay.

Needless to say...none of them even remotely understood what the heck was happening. It was one thing to find yourself in a new environment, but for people like these monsters to exist around humans for THREE YEARS? That...that had to be impossible. None of the three was even remotely aware of such a thing. As a result, it only made them even more confused, and the human frustrated. They were trying to find some sort of answer to explain how it is that they found themselves in this situation, but so far, they found no feasible explanation. Iyu had one theory, and eventually decided to test it by asking around with certain questions.

"Do you know the Competitive Creatures Control Center?"

"Have you ever heard of Amazons from five years ago?"

"Do you know the Nozama Pharmacy Corporation?"

The answers were all the same. After an hour or so of walking around town and taking a rest at a nearby bus stop, they went over what they learned after asking so many questions, and finally decided on the one thing that they still had a hard-time believing.

"Are we...really in another world?" Chihiro asked, skeptical. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it would explain why everything is so...weird, but..."

"Yeah," Nagase sighed in agreement. "Who ever heard about dimension jumping through a studio?" He took a quick swig of the water bottle he swiped from his apartment prior to heading after Chihiro with Iyu, downing a third of it before taking a breath. "Kind of feels like we're in an anime or manga."

Iyu nodded, drinking from her protein pack. Truth be told, she was equally as stunned, but was trying her best to stay as open-minded. Going by the circumstances...it was possible that this 'Tsukasa' individual, most likely also the magenta-colored warrior who saved Chihiro in time for them to grab him, was responsible...but how? Just how could a studio allow them to enter an alternate world? What could have been the cause? She searched her memory, and recalled that she had accidentally pulled down a backdrop, which had a setting similar to the city they were in, and a few inhuman individuals walking around with humans. Her eyes widened.

 _'Could it have been...the backdrop?'_

Though it was irrational and crazy, it seemed to be the most likely reason how they ended up in such a place. Did that 'Tsukasa' person plan for them to enter that place and open the backdrop? "Iyu?" She snapped out of her thoughts, turning to see Chihiro staring at her in worry. "Are you okay? You've been quiet."

"Sorry...just thinking is all," she told him. "More importantly, how are you doing, Chihiro-kun?"

"E-eh?"

"She has a point," Nagase pointed out. "Up until yesterday, you were ready to get yourself killed by a shitty dad and a shitty green asshole, and to top that off, you were the point of origin behind the Amazon infections..." He winced, recalling just how sensative that subject truly was, given the fact that two of their friends died because of it. No doubt the boy felt responsible for that, as well as Iyu's father becoming an Amazon and killing his entire family - poor girl included. "...so we have a reason to be worried." He gave the boy a scrutinizing glare. "So you better not try and do another stupid BSOD moment on us."

Chihiro sighed, rubbing his neck. He knew they had a point...but even now, he still felt at odds with himself. On one hand, he was happy that he was with his friends, and more importantly, with Iyu, who was finally back to normal...but on the other hand, he was still the source behind many problems. His father had tried to take the blame, claiming that he was the one responsible. In a way, he was right. If he had never fallen in love with his mother, Nanaha, maybe none of this would have happened...but 'what-ifs' meant little. The fact was, Chihiro was born, and he was a walking plague to everyone around him. Who was to say he wouldn't infect the people in this...new world? It was a horrible thought, and for a while, he thought it would have been better if his dad and Mizusawa had ended him.

As he thought this, he felt a hand wrap around his own. Surprised, he found Iyu staring at him, which of course made his heart thump wildly. "It'll be fine now, Chihiro-kun," she told him, her wonderful brown and yellow eyes staring back at his own. "Think about it like this...you don't have to fight anymore."

He would have responded, but he found a lump in his throat, which left any word he could have formed left stuck there. He felt his cheeks burn, and something inside of him swelled. Those lips were luscious pink, and they looked so soft. Her cheeks, round and rosy pink, and a slim neck. His heart was starting to thump. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, tighten his grip so she couldn't escape him. He wanted to hold her close, feel her skin and her breath on his skin. He wanted to feel the exposed flesh on her body. He wanted to taste those wonderful, chaste lips on her face. He wanted to-

"Good god, will you two love birds get a room?"

Nagase's jape snapped Chihiro out of it and immediately recoiled, realizing just what kind of territory his thoughts were going while Iyu's face turned red, glaring cutely an the human who chuckled at their reaction. "W-we aren't like that, Hiroki-kun!" she insisted, ignorant of Chihiro's own reaction. His face was scarlet, and was forced to bury his face in his hands just to hide it. _'W-what was I thinking?! I-I don't want to do that to Iyu! It-its just...wrong...'_ And yet in spite of how wrong it would be, he still felt the urge, and like his instincts to feed, he tried to squash it down. _'Dammit, what is wrong with me? I...I never felt like that before. It's...different than wanting to eat someone.'_

As Chihiro calmed himself down, and his skin color returned, he noticed a commotion going on. "What's happening over there?" he wondered aloud, catching his friends' attention. They found a small number of people gathered near the corner of the street. Curious, they went over, and found police officers carrying riot shields. They were gathered around a shop of some kind, but from where they were at, they couldn't make out the sign's banner. However, given the uneasy look on people's faces, plus the obvious nervousness the officers were displaying, it had to be serious. "Is there a robbery going on or something?"

"You haven't heard?" someone close by heard them and asked. "Apparently, a group of extra-species thugs went inside and starting shooting all over the place! Took the people inside hostage too."

The three teens' eyes widened at this, and looked back at the shop. People were taken hostage? They noticed a small tent nearby, likely the command center for the time being. It was odd that monsters had taken the store hostage and wondered what they were doing. Nagase, for his part, was unconcerned, as he turned to leave, something which Iyu noticed and frowned in disapproval. "Hiroki-kun, where are you going?"

"A place for us to crash," he answered, turning to her. "Also, the police can handle this. There's no reason for you or Chihiro to get involved."

"But..."

"Weren't you the one who said that Chihiro didn't have to fight anymore?" he said, causing her to cringe, realizing that he was using her words back at her. "I think the same goes for you too, Iyu. You went through even worse shit than Chihiro."

Iyu still looked unconvinced. She looked over to Chihiro, who looked at the store with the same worried expression that she did. They wanted to help the people inside...but a part of them knew that Nagase had a point. They had no reason to get involved, or fight. They had a chance to live peaceful lives without anyone hunting them, and exposing themselves here would be problematic. They had no knowledge of Amazons, and thus, they had no way to react to seeing two kids turn into monsters and suddenly rush in. Humanity would always fear the unknown. This situation was apart of such a thing. They were obviously somewhat afraid of what extra-species could do, especially if they were willing to rob a shop.

Reluctantly, Chihiro was about to leave with Iyu and Nagase. However, as his foot swiveled, the unmistakable sound of gunfire resounded loudly in the air. His eyes widened, and turned back to the storefront. The people around them were panicking, wondering if someone had done something stupid and got themselves killed. Iyu's eyes widened in horror, hoping that no one died and Nagase's earlier apathetic look crumbling. Suddenly, Chihiro remembered the day he started to turn Iyu back to her average self. When they took cover in the chapel, hoping to take a rest, when 4C cornered them, one of their own men turned into an Amazon and attacked his comrades, killing a few of them.

The memory of him tearing into his mother, and the memory of hearing the sounds of the snake-like monster eating his friends, made themselves known. His hands balled into fists when he felt his instincts flare. They were apart of his Amazon Instincts, but not truly apart of them. The instincts of an Amazon were three things; to escape life-threatening situations, to feed when hunger was present, and to fight for one's survival when escape was no longer an option. The instincts...the feelings he felt now had developed when he became apart of Team Kiss and were further enforced when he started to fight alongside Iyu. He knew what these feelings were telling him, and what they wanted him to do. Feelings he gladly embraced, and thus acted upon.

Nagase saw him taking off the bag over his shoulder, taking out his belt. His eyes widened. "Chihiro?!" he cried when he slapped it around his waist. The belt immediately attached itself to him, the two ends coming together and tightening itself on him for a comfortable fit. "Don't tell me you're gonna-?!"

The moment Chihiro slammed the cylinder into the slot, and injected whatever was inside into the belt, which then began to pump into his systems, throwing his Amazon Cells into a wild frenzy, Nagase knew that he wouldn't be able to stop his friend. Instead, he backed away, knowing that what came next was going to be a blast of hot air. He had experienced what happens when being in close proximity to Chihiro when he is about to transform, and suffice to say, he could still remember the intense heat that washed over him, nearly setting his damn clothes on fire.

 **[N-E-O]**

When his eyes burned orange-red, Chihiro's Amazon side came to, and yelled at the top of his lungs,

 ** _"Amazon!"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Second Chances, Part II: END**

* * *

 _Okay...okay. I'm fine. I'm cool. I'm fine. I'm totally, and utterly fine...  
_

 _Suu: Really?_

 _...no._

 _Miia: Oi, Author-san! What gives! We were just getting to the good part!_

 _Cera: I believe this is what they call a cliffhanger, is that correct? Even I have to admit, I was disappointed. I was rather looking forward to seeing Chihiro-dono transform and beat some sense into this uncouth swines._

 _Papi: Phooey! Papi wanted to see butt-kicking!_

 _Oh, relax, it'll be in the next chapter._

 _Mero: Aaah, a true knight in shining armor~! I am looking forward to this!_

 _Rachnera: Next time, on Daily Life with Amazons and Monster Girls! Chapter 3 -_ _Neo R_ _enewed!_

 _Miia: Leave a review and tell us how this is going for you so far!_

 _Kurusu: And remember, no bashing on Chihiro-kun!_

 _Stay tuned, everybody! You don't wanna miss it!_


	4. Chapter 3

Doppel was _not_ happy.

Picture if you will: a situation where several people are held hostage by a bunch of horny monster pigs who want the erotic genre to be changed to their liking, and you are apart of a unit made up entirely of monster girls, in order to handle a situation like this. Now put yourself in Doppel's shoes. As a member of the doppelganger race, she was capable of changing her appearance. It would be accurate to say that her long white hair was, more or less, her clothes. Right now, she had changed into a shoujo ai heroine in order to entice the perverted pigs. It worked, as she was pulled into the store. The plan was to have the Orcs gather in front of the store after pretending to be screaming for help and tearing down the curtains, thus allowing their resident sharpshooter to destroy their guns. She found Zombina in place, lying on the ground and playing dead (which was sort of a moot point, given she was a zombie). The plan was for her to become horrified after seeing the 'dead body' of the MON agent.

The plan was almost working... _almost_ being the key word here. When she tried to run, she accidentally slipped on some of the red-colored liquid liquid that kept Zombina from decomposing like a piece of rotting meat, causing her to fall flat on her butt. Before she even had a chance, the leader of the group, evident by the far more evident and malicious gleam in his eye (plus he looked REALLY ugly. As in, ugly so bad that his face was one only a mother could love), and an orange mohawk atop his skull. "Now now, no need to be alarmed," he said, snorting. Because she was playing the part of an innocent and cute shoujo ai heroine, she had to put on a face of horror, which she was used to. Doppelgangers weren't just masters of disguise; they were masters of deceit too. It was why she was picked for the job, after all. That being said, she did feel disgust. She refrained from gagging. His breath smelled horrible, and his fingers...so greasy! "We're all gentlemen here. We wouldn't dare think of betraying the laws of the extra-species bill. Now, _ojou-sama_..."

To Doppel's absolute disgust, the Orc ran a tongue along her cheek. That's it. When she gets the chance, she is SO going to prank Smith all to hell for this. Why did she even sign up for this kind of job?

"...let's get to know each other."

One of his large hands moved to grab her breast. She kept up the scared and horrified facade, but inwardly she was scowling. Dammit, she needed to get to the window and lure them there. She didn't have time for this. She would have already been there if she hadn't slipped on Zombina's fluids! She knew it was to replicate blood and whatnot, since it made for good intimidation factor, but dammit!

Then, just as his fingers barely touched the large mounds that were actually just her hair bundled up to replicate large breasts, it happened.

The window shattered, breaking apart into tiny fragments. The curtains were torn from their hinges, practically ripped apart while something descended down on the poor, unsuspecting Orc in front of the window, falling straight on top of it and crashing right into the floor, proceeding to body surf for a good few feet before coming to a stop. The Orc's face was buried deep into the ground, and given the blank look in his eyes, he was knocked out six ways from Sunday. Immediately, all eyes, be those of hostages and non-humans, turned to look at the new arrival. For a moment, Doppel wondered if it was Tio. While she did act professional, her somewhat airhead nature sometimes tended to interfere, despite it ever rarely happening. Then she realized it wasn't her teammate, but something else.

It was humanoid, much like almost every other extra-species. However, unlike her fellow humanoid-type monsters, this one seemed to have a mix of armor and exoskeletal plating on its body. Its skin was black beneath the gaps, revealing toned, thin legs with armored boots, sharp blades resembling fins piercing out from behind the calves. Blue metal covered its ankles, connecting the silver portion of the boots to the fins. Its upper body, meanwhile, was more colorful, being mostly blue with red vein-like markings etched into the armor. Silver bracers covered its forearms, bound by black bands at the wrists and black metal at the back of the hands. It shoulders were covered by round pauldrons, rather flat with a thick black strip at the center. Armor covered its chest, kept in place by the various strips of machinery spanning from underneath its armpits to behind his back, where she saw sharp fins also marked into its back. Keeping in tone with the obvious reptilian-like traits, a large fin sat atop its head, vaguely like the mohawk of lizards with similar fins on either side of its ahead, albeit more apart of the machinery that covered its head. It had large yellow eyes with steel shutters over them, no doubt visors of some sort. What caught the doppelganger's attention the most was the belt around its waist. It seemed to be some sort of belt, with the buckle resembling the side of a reptile's head, purely red with a yellow eye in the center. A holder was below the eye, with a cylinder attached inside of it.

Rising from its crouch, the lizard-themed armored monster rose up from atop the unconscious orc, and breathed what sounded like an almost primal, predatory growl that sent shivers down her spine. **"Let them go,"** the unknown spoke, making Doppel blink. It was male, but it sounded young. Maybe in his mid teens. **"Or I'll bury you six feet under!"**

The Orc leader was stunned for a moment before he regained his composure and turned to his four remaining comrades. "What are you waiting for?!" he snorted. "Shoot 'em!"

Snapping out of their stupor, the Orcs raised their guns to open fire. Once more, the sound of gunfire echoed, only this time it was four guns going off. Doppel knew by the briefing that the ammunition loaded into the guns were real, and she was more than sure that Zombina could confirm that. She did get pumped full of lead, after all. Regardless, the armored monster was no fool, as when the first few streams tore into him, piercing through his shoulder, waist and leg, he dived behind the counter. The wood would soon give way, though it seemed that the apparent rescuer had a use for it. With impressive strength, he tore the counter right out from the foundations, holding it above his head with ease. It wasn't an impossible or difficult feat, as it could easily be accomplished by a number of extra-species who also had impressive physical strength.

Acting swiftly, the armored monster tossed the counter at one of the orcs. It smashed straight into its target, knocking them to the floor and clocking them out when their head smacked up against the wall, resulting in a softball sized lump. Only three goons with guns were left. This time, he was charging forward, closing the distance and seemingly ignoring the pain his body was undergoing before he reared his arm back, coming to a slide as he came to his second mark. Once he was close, he pushed his arm forward, slamming it straight into the oversized gut of his mark. The power behind it was enough to send rippling waves through the orc's fatty flesh, and had enough force to send him straight off his feet. The shapeshifter was sure she heard bones breaking too, as the pig was sent flying and crashed straight into a rack of porno mangas.

Two down, three to go.

The third orc tried to knock him out with the butt of the rifle, only for the apparent rescuer to grab it, applying pressure. The barrel and metal that made up the gun were crushed and dented easily, as imprints of the monster's hand were left. The orc realized that he had just done something stupid, and sweat poured down his face, eyes wide with fear as the monster glared back at him. "Um...sorry?" The monster's response was to ram his knee into his gut, knocking the wind right out of his sails before roughly grabbing the horny pig by what little patch of hair he had atop that porky dome, pulling on the roots to hold him in place. He whined in pain, though it was snuffed out with a straight punch to the face, knocking out several teeth and cracking a few bits of the skull, and like his comrade, he too was sent flying, joining his friend in a pile.

By now, the orc leader suddenly realized, as he held Doppel with a burly arm around her neck, that he had massively underestimated. Unfortunately for her, he seemed to realize he had a bargaining chip, as an evil smirk formed on his face and dangled her in front of him, causing the monster to stop his advance. "Don't even think about it," he snorted with glee. Doppel did her best not to gag. Ugh, seriously! Did this guy not know the meaning of a tooth brush?! "One more move, and I snap her pretty little neck!"

The threat worked. The monster was hesitating. This left him open as the last Orc with a rifle opened fire. Because she was being held so tightly, Doppel couldn't use her otherwise limber form and kick the fat pig in the face and let the apparent rescuer beat the hell out of them without restraint. This led to him raising his arms as he was pelted with bullets. Small sprays of blood splashed out, resembling dark green fluid, as each bullet tore into him. However, he didn't show any sort of discomfort, implying a high pain tolerance. He stood his ground, feet firmly planted on the floor, tacking the bullets. Doppel scowled, struggling to break free. Dammit, if she could just get free a little bit, she could kick this bastard right in the kisser and give the guy a chance to take 'em down! Unfortunately, the Leader Orc had a solid grip. Even worse, the bastard was having the nerve to feel her up as he held her!

Then a new monster came into the fray. It used the lizard-themed monster as a springboard, jumping on his back and taking to the air, soaring through before stretching out its leg, striking the last Orc in the gut and sending him flying into the wall. He gasped, dropping his gun in surprise. Right when he recovered, the new monster spun around on its heel and delivered a roundhouse straight kick to the face, bashing the piggy's head in further. After a few seconds, the Orc's body went limp, and the new monster pulled its foot back, letting him fall to the ground.

Like the apparent savior, the new monster was one she had never seen before. It was jet black and bearing feathers, reminiscent to that of a crow with a wing wrapped around the left shoulder like a pauldron and armor plating covering the torso and legs. Twin, sharp talons stood at the feet, sharp enough to cut through skin if need be. The wrists and forearm were armored as well, wrapping around the hands like gauntlets. The face was also garbed in feathers, mostly atop the head as it was slicked back. The lower mouth was covered by thick armor while feathers fell around it like hair, and bore cold gray eyes. However, what caught the doppelganger's attention was the lack of a left arm under the pauldron.

The Leader Orc gasped, taken by surprise by the new arrival. The armored monster seemed shocked to see it as well. **"I-Iyu?!"**

Iyu? Was that the monster's name?

 **"Are you alright, Chihiro?!"**

Chihiro...well, at least now she has a name to go with them, now.

"Don't move!" the Leader Orc snarled, gathering their attention. His grip tightened, though it had slackened a bit compared to before, giving her more freedom as he backed away. "Come any closer, and I'll snap her pretty little neck! You two understand?!"

The two monsters knew the situation, and relented. However, the girl saw them looking ready for any opening to intervene, any chance of striking at the bastard. Doppel smirked. Given the lack of grip now, despite being tighter, she could give 'em what they wanted. As he opened his mouth to make another threat, she acted. She raised her leg, and jumped up, slamming her foot straight into his snout. Sadly, it didn't break as she hoped it would, but it did cause him to cry out in pain and cease his grip on her, allowing her to escape and roll forward. She looked up at the two monsters. "NOW!"

They were stunned at first, but then realized they had an opening. They looked at one another, and then charged. The Leader Orc, gripping his bruised snout, looked up, ready to grab the girl again before the two struck, but to his horror, they were already upon him. With arms outstretched, they delivered a double lariat straight into his gut. Though his supreme amount of fat should have absorbed the damage, the strength these two monsters had was insane. He found himself being flung back, sent flying through the air and coming back down harsh. The store shook from the impact, and several mangas fell off the racks, landing on the floor. Groaning, the orc tried to stand, looking for a weapon.

Then he heard two guns click behind him. "Hey there, little piggy~" Freezing, the Orc turned, and his eyes widened. It was that bitch he shot earlier! Only she looked very much alive, showing off her shark-like teeth with a wide grin, and her jacket open to reveal her exposed skin, which was riddled with bullet holes with red fluid leaking out. "So, who were you calling a foul-mouthed bitch~?"

Before he could even try and formulate a response, the wall close to them was demolished, ploughed straight through by an enormous figure wearing a similar uniform as the thought-dead woman, only the jacket was more like a coat as it hung down to her calves. It was obviously female, given the rather enormous bust size, and wore a helmet bearing a horn. A figure of this size could only be an extra-species. The large woman was unmoving a bit, craning her head to look at the unconscious forms of the orcs, the two new monsters called Chihiro and Iyu, Doppel still in her disguise, and then the thought-dead woman, holding the leader orc at gunpoint.

"...aw, you guys are done already?" the large figure said as she removed her helmet, revealing an Oni with a red horn in the middle of her forehead, tanned skin, and long blonde hair. "I thought the plan was for Doppel to get kidnapped and you would taken them out, Zombina-chan!"

Zombina shrugged. "It was until those two came," she said, gesturing her head towards the two newcomers. She then grinned at them. "Speaking of which, hey! Lizard boy! Nice entrance! It was totally kick-ass!"

 **"Er...thanks...?"** Chihiro said, unsure whether to take that as a compliment before shaking his head and pointing a finger at her. **"W-wait a minute! How are you alive?!"**

Zombina grinned widely. "Cause I'm a zombie, duh."

 **"...eh?"**

* * *

The police had moved in not long after, apprehending the orcs and hauling them off. Meanwhile, Chihiro, Iyu, along with Nagase were sitting in a small room. Shortly after the two had returned back to human form, and when Nagase arrived and berated the two for rushing in so recklessly, a woman calling herself Smith had dragged them away to their current location. Minutes ticked by while the three waited, all nervous. The two Amazons knew they had screwed up, but Chihiro had been reminded of when someone from 4C turned into an Amazon and started to eat his friends. Remembering that forced him back into action, ignoring Nagase's protests. Iyu had been worried and went in after him, especially when she saw him being shot at.

Nagase had tried to help them, but the police, after snapping out of their stupor, held him back and prevented him from heading in. After it was clear he actually knew them, he was taken along. "What did I say about dragging attention to yourselves?" he growled, glaring at the two. They at least had the decency to look embarrassed or ashamed of their actions. "Seriously! Now they're gonna ask us questions that they do not need to ask!"

"B-but," Chihiro bit his lip. "We were supposed to leave them there? Hiroki, you saw how the police acted. They couldn't even try and get close to those guys."

Nagase sighed, palming his face. Damn Chihiro and his heroics...oh well. What's done is done. For now, they had to worry about what these guys were going to do with them. Upon this line of thought, the door opened, revealing the woman called Smith. She was a mature woman, probably in her early to mid thirties, with long black hair falling past her shoulders and dressed professionally in a black suit and skirt with stockings and heels, along with black sunglasses that hid her eyes, as if trying to imitate an intimidating man in black. It worked, because he was nervous as hell. They knew nothing about the government in this...new world...and if they found out what Chihiro was, or what he could do...

No. No way. He wasn't about to let them take his friend. If they so much as touched him, he was going to put a bullet in between their eyes!

"...good grief," Smith said as she sat down, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Those Orcs caused me enough trouble with this job...and now I have two unknown extra-species with a guy who had a firearm on him. Without a license I might add." She gave Nagase a small glare, which he returned with a scowl, folding his arms. "You do realize that if I hadn't put in a good word because of your two friends, you would have been arrested."

"Tch."

"Now then..." Smith adjusted her sunglasses, taking out a manilla folder and opening it, revealing several documents. "You said your names were...Hiroki Nagase-kun, Iyu Hoshino-chan, and Chihiro-kun, is that right?" The three nodded. Smith gave the youngest of the three a curious glance. "No family name?"

Chihiro was silent for a while before answering the question, his voice tense. "...my mother and father never married. She died when I was young, and father and I...we're not on the best terms right now."

Smith's eyes softened. An orphan with abusive parents then. It explained a few things, then. For now, she focused on the more important facts. "Due to the extra-species laws, if a human is harm a monster in a way, shape or form, they're arrested on the spot," the woman said, looking at Nagase. "I can only assume you had that firearm because you were willing to actually shoot someone...and no doubt use it on the Orcs that were holding the people in that store hostage when your two friends intervened, am I right?"

"So what?" Nagase scoffed. "I don't give a damn about some stupid law! Actually, while we're on the subject, why the fuck is a law like that there?! You're pretty much telling them that they can get off scot-free by pulling off shit like this!"

"True, but the law works both ways. Monsters cannot harm humans, either."

"Didn't stop those pig bastards from pulling a stunt like that, did it? Nagase countered.

Smith had to admit, the boy had balls, that's for sure. He was right, though. There were a number of loopholes for the extra-species who wanted to abuse their apparent immunity by pulling off stunts like this. They hadn't technically harmed any humans, and Zombina wasn't counted, given that she was an extra-species herself. That brought on her next line of questioning, looking at the two monsters in question, who sat up straighter.

"And then there's the two of you...two monsters of unknown origin," she said, leaning forward. "The higher-ups and a few others are curious about your existence. Species who are not under the Cultural Exchange Bill are quite rare." Case in point, the slime that Smith encountered. Technically it was her job as Coordinator to report stuff like that and make slime registered in the bill, but...she had enough work as is, so she never bothered. In these two's case, however, since they were shown off publicly to everyone, and shown off in the news no less, it was impossible to shrug this off. "Normally, you two would be detained elsewhere, but the Police Chief is thankful that the two of you stepped in...even if it wasn't necessary."

Iyu blinked. "Eh?" she said, surprised. "You mean...we didn't have to intervene?"

"Nope," Smith smiled. "I had a team already working on it when you two decided to jump in. As I said, according to the law, humans cannot harm extra-species...but if another extra-species fights them, that's a whole other story."

The three teens' eyes widened. They remembered the apparent zombie, Zombina she was called, and the Oni girl who introduced herself as Tio, and the shapeshifter they saved, Doppel. They also met an honest-to-god cyclops to boot, a shy girl named Manako. In a way, from what they heard, this group sounded much like 4C, since they relied heavily on Iyu and Chihiro to eliminate the New-Type Amazons.

"Either way," the Coordinator continued. "Its because of what you two did that the Police Chief and I are sticking our necks out for you three. Now, unto business...what exactly are you two?"

The two monsters shared a look. Nagase bit his lip, unsure how to explain this. If they looked to deep, they might find out about Chihiro. That was a can of worms he wanted to avoid. Iyu looked be sharing similar thoughts. However, the situation they were in was foreign and dangerous. If they didn't answer...what would happen. Smith said that she was risking a lot, so if they didn't cooperate...but even still, she wanted to protect Chihiro. Even though she knew nothing about him, he tried so hard to make her "right," make her smile, make her remember all of the good times. In a way, she owed everything to him. When Nagase told her that Chihiro was going to die...she couldn't take it. She didn't want the boy who had risked so much, risking everything just to save her when her armlet started to kill her, to vanish from her light.

However, Chihiro gave her hand a squeeze. Surprised, she looked at him, and smiled assuringly. She then watched as he turned to Smith, and answered honestly.

 **"We're...Amazons."**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Neo Renewed: END**

* * *

 _Rachnera: Well, that was a short fight._

 _Oh, shut it, will ya? I'm not that good with fight scenes._

 _Mero: I, for one, thought it was splendid. Especially how Iyu charged in valiantly to save him! Ahhh~_

 _Suu: Ahhh~_

 _Suu, don't copy the tragedy-freak._

 _Miia: So, what's up next after this? Me and Mero drama?_

 _Something like that, yeah._

 _Papi: Glad you're feeling better, Author-san!_

 _W-well, I have gotten over it a bit._

 _Kurusu: Next time, on Daily Life with Amazons and Monster Girls! Chapter 4 - Homestay!_

 _Cera: Leave a review, and tell us how this chapter has gone!_

 _Mero: And remember not to bash on Chihiro-kun~!_

 _Stay tuned, everybody! You don't wanna miss it!_


	5. Chapter 4

If you were to ask Kimihito Kurusu what his life was like, he would respond, with the utmost certainty, "Weird."

Ever since the Inter-Species Cultural Exchange Bill was passed three years ago, and monsters were becoming introduced to human society, the world had, surprisingly, not changed. Yes, there was a pop idol group made up of cute girls that were extra-species, but that was just one of the small changes. If there were any major changes, they were few and far in between. He considered his life to be relatively normal, or as normal as one could possibly get, especially since he had been made into a Host for extra-species.

And before you ask...that was an accident.

Kurusu had, in no way, signed up to become a Host. That was just dumped on him by his new and unwanted Coordinator, Smith. The woman had dumped his new charge on him one day without warning, and without even giving him a proper explanation, and then drove off. He wasn't complaining, though. Since his parents were overseas due to work, he was beginning to feel a bit lonely. It was nice having somebody else here with him...in spite of Mia's affectionate personality. Lamia's were, apparently, quite expressive, and whenever she got the chance, she would otherwise tempt him to the point where it took mental strength to hold himself back.

That girl just did not know what she was doing to him.

His home had only become more rowdy with the addition of other extra-species. With the recent inclusion of Cerea, full name Centorea Shianus, a Centaur he met purely by chance, and Papi, a Harpy who was truly scatterbrained, Kurusu could honestly say that a small part of him was most definitely missing the peace and quiet. Papi was more or less forced on him while Cerea had declared him her Master, given Centaur customs. There were more mouths to feed, but it wasn't anything too serious. If he worked a bit of overtime, kept an eye on sale dates, and whatnot, he'd be golden.

Then he received two more additions: an illegal extra-species slime girl named Suu who had a tendency to swallow up anything her jello-like body caught, and Meroune Lorelei, a mermaid who he quickly learned was a tragedy freak. He didn't have to worry about Suu so much, since she didn't really seem to eat much, and Mero barely had a pallet.

Actually, speaking of those girls...

"Papi! Get down from there!"

"I'm king of the castle~! I'm king of the castle~!"

"Will you drop that hammer?! Actually, where did you get that?!"

"I told you letting her watch RWBY was a bad idea!"

"No Suu! Don't copy Papi! You'll get hurt!

Kurusu sighed, scratching the back of his head. Yep, just another day in the house. Perfectly normal and average, no too ways about it. Well, as normal and average as a house could get.

Speaking of average...its surprising how he hasn't gotten a call from Smith yet. Usually, she'd show up with some kind of unreasonable demand that he had no choice to accept or came to mooch off of him. Then again, he vaguely remembered seeing her on some news special earlier. Something about extra species taking a store hostage?

Well, whatever. For once, he'd appreciate the peace and-

 _*ring ring* *ring ring *_

-quiet...

Kurusu sighed. "I'll get it." he told the girls. Not that they were listening. They were still trying to get Pap down. He walked into the entrance to his house and grabbed the phone, pressing it to his ear. "Hello?"

[Ah, Darling~! Just the man I wanted to hear!]

 _Yep._ Kurusu sweat-dropped. _Called it. Only Smith would call me this early in the morning._ Welp, his morning routine was missing the usual insanity. Why stop it now? "So, what do you want from me this time?"

[Why do you automatically assume I want something? What if I'm just calling to hear about an old friend?] Silence. [...okay, fine. I have a favor to ask. A BIG one.] Kurusu blinked, noting the seriousness in her voice. A rarity, though it usually meant something important. With that in mind, he listened carefully. [I know you're swamped with four monster girls, plus your new tenant Mero, but I need you to look after three more.]

Kurusu spluttered. "T-Three more?!" he gawked. "I can barely handle Mia, Centorea and Papi! Don't even get me started on Suu! If I take in any more monster girls, I think I'm gonna go crazy! Or worse!"

[Oh, you're just exaggerating.] Smith waved him off. He wasn't going to lie...it was kind of pissing him off. [And also, you didn't let me finish. Only one of them is a monster girl. The other is a monster _boy_ , and the third kid I'm having you look after is their homestay.]

...oh.

"...I'm looking after a homestay and his tenants?" Kurusu asked, blinking. "What happened?"

[Just some...legal issues. The homestay was the victim of identity theft, and recently their home was burned down so they don't have a place to stay. Additionally, his wards are a new kind of recently discovered extra-species. Apparently, they were already under his care before we discovered this, and due to circumstances, well...they're a special bunch.]

Kurusu sighed, running a hand through his hair. At the very least, he didn't have to deal with more girls Mia was going to glare daggers at for some reason. "I see...so, anything I should know about?"

[For starters, they need protein. LOTS of protein. Of course, the main problem here is that one of them can't exactly consume normal food.]

The male Host took out a small notepad from his person, grabbing a pen from the cup next to the phone. He had it there purposely, so he could take down notes and stuff when someone called him. More specifically, when Smith called him. It helped to be prepared in case of emergencies. Though usually, given his luck, he didn't have much preparation when it came to his coordinator. "Okay, so they eat protein-rich stuff and one can't eat normally. Like, solid foods?"

[Yep.] Smith answered. [From what Nagase-kun told me, he eats protein packs.]

"Okay, then. When should I be expecting them?"

Just then, he heard his doorbell ring. He looked over at it, suddenly having a sense of deja vu when he was harboring Suu in the beginning and returned home to find Smith already in his house. It was a misunderstanding, since she never had any intention of taking Suu with her, but her often barging into his home and sending construction workers to his house had brought plenty of reasons to be paranoid. He gave a sigh, palming his face. "Never mind, they're already here."

[Wonderful! Take care of them, Darling~]

The phone call ended there and Kurusu was left with a migraine. _Note to self, buy some aspirin the next time I'm out_. he thought to himself as he put the phone back down on the receiver before going over to the door. Twisting the knob, he pulled it open and found three teenagers at his front door.

"Hello. You're the three Smith-san told me about, right?" he offered a smile as he welcomed them in. "I'm Kurusu Kimihito. Just call me Kurusu. And, for what it's worth, welcome!"

* * *

No sooner had the phone call come to an end had Smith face-planted unto her desk, a cloud hanging over her head while he co-workers looked on, confused.

" _Onore_ , Kadoya...!" she weeped. "Why must you add more work on me?! I thought we were drinking buddies, god dammit!"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Homestay: END**

* * *

 _Mia: Wait! Waitwaitwaitwaaaaaait! That's it?! Only around 1K words?! What kind of crappy chapter is this?!_

 _Centorea: Agreed! This surely must be longer, especially given how long it has been since it was updated last! Such shame on you, Author-san!_

 _Rachnera: It looks half-baked if you ask me._

 _Dammit, you guys! Lay off, will ya?! I'm working on more important stuff!_

 _Mia: So is this! We were waiting forever to take the spotlight again! This won't get you any good reviews!_

 _Urusai!_

 _Papi: Next Time, on Daily Life with Amazons and Monster Girls! Chapter 5 - New Home, New Problems!_

 _Mero: Though this is a short chapter, please kindly review it!_

 _And don't bash on Chihiro, either! Stay tuned, everybody! You don't wanna miss it!_


End file.
